Odaxelagnia
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Varios Oneshot de los miembros de la Batfam, todo tipo de relaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title/Titulo:** Odaxelagnia

 **Personajes:** Bruce Wayne (Batman), Richard Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood).

 **Género:** AU, Parodia, Romance, Comedia, Hard, etc.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Palabras:** 709

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** Varios Oneshot de los miembros de la Batfam, todo tipo de relaciones.

 **Autor(a):** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 **Odaxelagnia**

 _Denomina Odaxelagnia_ _a la excitación al morder o ser mordido por la pareja durante la relación sexual._

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

 **Vampire!Jason Todd**

La punta de su lengua rozo cada uno de sus perfectos dientes, deteniéndose justo sobre el puntiagudo colmillo de la derecha, presionándolo. Sonrió cuando rápidamente una pequeña gota de sangre broto, inundando su paladar.

Cerro la boca y giro sobre sus pies, caminando cual felino hasta el cuerpo que continuaba en su cama, cubierto de la cintura hacía abajo con la misma. Bufó. — ¿Acaso no piensas despertarte? —Gateo sobre el colchón, moviendo el cuerpo del hombre. Riendo al notar lo que había sido de su cuello.

—No es como si te hubiera drenado, tsk. —Chasqueo llevando su índice a uno de los pequeños agujeros que resaltaban en la piel, junto con algo de sangre seca. No era su culpa, los clímax tendían a darme más hambre.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

 **JayDick!DickJay! Dick Grayson x Jason Todd**

— ¡Ya basta, Jason!

—Uhhh, no Dickie —El más joven se lanzó sobre el otro, atacándolo justo en las costillas. Sabía que era uno de los puntos más accesibles y beneficiosos para tener a Richard bajo él.

… Claro, cuando le hacía cosquillas.

— ¡Piedad! ¡Pied– —Nuevamente las carcajadas de Grayson resonaron con rudeza, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Todd. Jason estaba sentado cerca de su pelvis, reteniendo sus piernas para que este no fuera a patearle –Todos conocían lo flexible que llegaba a ser Dick Grayson, ex cirquero–.

—Di la palabra mágica Dickybird, solo debes… ¡Decirla! —El mayor temblaba, sin poder dejar de reír, incluso podía decirse que tenía el rostro más que acalorado. —Solo parare, anda Richard.

El azabache se removio —Dejame… Por f-f-avor… ¡Jason! —El nombrado se detuvo y dejo que tomara aire —Vale… lo haré… —El bastardo solo sonrió, creyéndose vencedor — ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

No supo cómo o cuando, Richard logro intercambiar posiciones y esta vez haciendo algo que a Todd le avergonzaba infinitamente. No por él, por el mayor quien se dignaba a hacerlo. — ¡No te atrevas!

—Demasiado tarde Little Wing, tuviste que pensarlo antes de atacarme cuando planeaba ver Cocinando con Stephanie Waffles —Iba a replicar, pero las manos del mayor tomaron parte de su musculosa, comenzando a soplar sobre su torso, generando aquellos sonidos…

— ¡DICK!

Le causaba además de cosquilleo algo de incomodidad, mucho más cuando Grayson pasaba de eso a lamer cerca de su ombligo y ascendía con mordidas hasta sus pectorales y él solo se estremecía involuntariamente. Era vergonzoso. Él poniéndose con aquello.

Y mientras más fuerte fuese la mordida-

— ¡Ah! —Su piel se erizo; escuchando de paso una risilla por parte de Richard.

—Deberíamos llevar esto al cuarto, Little Wing. Luego lavare los platos.

Sí, todo porque él no deseaba lavar los trastes.

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

 **Vampire!Jason Todd x Bruce Wayne**

—No pares… Demonios, no pares, Bruce… Más, quiero más, ¡Joder! —Sus uñas se clavaron con mucha más fuerza de lo que ya habían estado antes. El cuerpo encima suyo había terminado por derrumbarse sobre él.

Su respiración estaba entre cortada, el calor podía palparse en el aire, aun cuando él no lo deseaba. Nunca sudaba, no le agradaba. Pero por primera vez lo dejaría pasar, solo por Bruce.

SU Bruce.

El hombre por el cual estaba abajo. Jason iba siempre arriba, siempre. Hasta esa noche.

—Por todos los diablos, B, ¿Piensas drenarme? —Le hablo de manera cariñosa al mayor, demasiado mayor físicamente, porque Jason llevaba muchos siglos de más, vivo y luciendo como un chico de diecinueve.

El gruñido lo hizo estremecer, por lo que llevo su mano a los cabellos azabaches —Puedes beber lo que desees, pero si sigues, moriré —Mentira. — ¿Quieres eso…, B? —Los colmillos se separaron de forma desgarradora de su piel, haciéndolo quejarse bajo.

Viro el rostro y lo vio. Ojos rojos, colmillos enormes, venas enmarcadas en aquel perfecto rostro, tan masculino. Carajo, había sido una suerte lograr llamar la atención de ese hombre.

Lo atrajo hacía si, besándolo. Probando su sangre en medio de aquel choque de lenguas y de paso como este trataba de buscar más sangre. Ahora debía de pasar por lo más aburrido.

—No te preocupes B, yo te enseñare —Acarició su mejilla y lo guío al otro lado de su cuello, dejando que saciara su hambre. Gimió. — ¿Estás duro de nuevo? Eso es caliente —Sonrió para sí. Podría pasar toda la eternidad con él y jamás aburrirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title/Titulo:** Odaxelagnia

 **Personajes:** Tim Drake (Red Robin), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Stephanie Brown (Spoiler/Batgirl)

 **Género:** AU, Parodia, Romance, Comedia, Hard, etc.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 246

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** Varios Oneshot de los miembros de la Batfam, todo tipo de relaciones.

 **Autor(a):** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 **Odaxelagnia**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

Observo su cuerpo con detalle frente al espejo, gruñendo al notar las claras marcas que adornaban en su torso, hombros y espalda. Si no llevara aquellos pantalones, estaría seguro de encontrar las mismas en sus caderas.

— ¿Descansaste?

Giro su cabeza a la izquierda, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules, cabello azabache y distinguido mechón blanco. Jason le sonreía, paseándose con su cuerpo al desnudo. Por completo.

No pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso, las mismas marcas se dibujaban de igual forma en aquel cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, como el suyo. Tan iguales y tan diferentes.

—Babybird.

—Eres un animal. —Dijo saliendo de la habitación, chocando sus hombros. La risa del mayor solo hizo que bufara divertido.

Jason era un salvaje en el sexo y lo admitía, le gustaba. Mucho más cuando ambos terminaban por marcarse como suyos.

—Hice café. —Dijo la voz yendo tras suyo.

Y dulce, a la vez.

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

Se miraban en mutuo silencio.

Apreciándose.

Mucho más él. Pues las mejillas ajenas se encontraban más que sonrojadas, aquel busto subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado, cuerpo desnudo, húmedo, vigoroso. Dios… Ella era tan perfecta.

Sus labios rojizos, después del sin fin de besos que le había otorgado. ¿Cómo ella había llegado a interesarse en él?

Suspiro, relamiendo sus labios y apartando parte de aquel cabello rubio de su rostro. Inmediatamente se sonrojo. Había dejado marcados sus dientes allí, justo cuando se había corrido en ella.

—Está bien, Tim…

Si estaba con ella, lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


End file.
